Gambler
The Gambler is a high-ranking Nobody controlled by Luxord that is found in Kingdom Hearts II, Kingdom Hearts II Final Mix and Kingdom Hearts III. Story ''Kingdom Hearts II'' Luxord steals the chest with the Cursed Medallions. When he agrees to give it back he takes four medallions from it, sending them off to his Gambler Nobodies, who escape with them. Sora's party then traverse all over Port Royal looking for the Gambler Nobodies to retrieve the medallions. Once this is done, the trio plus Jack return to Port Royal and return the medallions to the chest. Design A Gambler does not seem to have an actual body, and is instead an animated set of clothing. Its upper body is comprised of a pink coat with very thin, dark salmon-colored bell sleeves. It juggles dice and playing cards decorated with Nobody symbols in various ways through these sleeves. Either side of its long neck sports a dark salmon colored spike like those on the Nobody logo, and the Nobody's "head" has the same shape. The Gambler's lower body is a faded pink gown that widens near the base with a black crease running down, and is decorated by several small, white Nobody logos. Its feet are long, flat, and black. The Nobody's lower and upper bodies are not directly connected in any way, and the two halves will occasionally become separated when the Gambler is being attacked. Its overall body structure is meant to resemble the Nobody sigil. Like all Nobodies, Gamblers have astonishing flexibility. The Gambler's name refers to a Final Fantasy job class of the same name. Strategy ''Kingdom Hearts II'' In-game, it drops the most amount of munny of any enemy, but not by defeating one. Instead, munny is rewarded by winning one of its games. Winning a game, be it a Stop Dice or Card game, forces the Nobody to drop 100 munny and stuns it. If there are multiple Gamblers present, one game will force all Gamblers on the ground to drop 100 munny. For example: you engage four Gamblers in a battle and one challenges you to a dice or card game. If you win it and all four Gamblers happen to be on the ground, they will collectively drop 400 munny. You can also get a Nobody Guard shield or Twilight Shard by winning, which the Gambler will drop onto the ground. The Jackpot Ability makes them drop 50 additional munny for every Jackpot ability equipped. Reaction Commands *Stop Dice: When the Gambler begins to throw a dice at Sora, you can use the Stop Dice reaction command to begin a game of chance. If you press , you get valuable items. However, if you hit you get turned into a die. *Begin Game: Another game of chance that involves hitting . This time however, your command menu turns into the X's and O's menu and you will have to hit on each bar. The outcome is mostly the same as with Stop Dice, except instead of being turned into a die you get turned into a card. A similar reaction command is used during the Luxord fight. Have everyone equipped with the Jackpot ability. Sora should also have Wishing Lamp. Lots of Gamblers appear in Port Royal, especially where you fought Captain Barbossa. Master the Reaction Commands above, and you will be making a lot of munny. The same basic principle (Wishing Lamp does not have to be equipped), can be used in the Underworld Cups, to get a lot of points. This is also a good opportunity to level up summons. Before going into a room with Gamblers, summon Genie. Genie will never attack unless he's told to. The main reason you want a summon is if Sora loses a game with a Gambler and he has a summon active, he will never turn into a card or die. Gallery Gambler KHII.png See also *Nobody Guard Notes and references af:Gambler fr:Joueur nl:Gokker pt:Gambler Category:Kingdom Hearts II enemies Category:Kingdom Hearts III enemies